


A este lado de las tumbas

by zanderskyward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackertalk, Angst, Disabled Levi, Erwin y Eren están muertos, Family Drama, Gen, Implied Eremika, Post-Canon, implied eruri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: Mikasa y Levi nunca han congeniado a pesar de descubrir con los años cuántas cosas tenían en común. Ahora que ambos han perdido lo único que juraron proteger, quizá sea hora de hablar las cosas.





	A este lado de las tumbas

**Author's Note:**

> Si el autor de SNK no le da un desarrollo digno a Mikasa, se lo daré yo. Espero que os guste y comentad si es así, ya que creo que es bastante diferente y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones.
> 
> Estuve escuchando esta canción de fondo una y otra vez durante todo el desarrollo del fic y es lo que inspiró el poema https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtmbXANVRhc

**_sobre la tierra_ **

Los cuerpos no son importantes. Los cuerpos son una masa de huesos y carne y sangre que siempre acaba convirtiéndose en un cascarón decrépito y termina en polvo. Cuando los muertos ya no los ocupan, es costumbre incinerarlos y tirar las cenizas a un río o a un lago. Si las vidas de los soldados se considerasen de importancia, el dolor de los seres queridos nunca dejaría cicatrizar la tierra. No hay sitio para tantas tumbas.

Mikasa escucha el silencio de todas las vidas acabadas, pero su vista no se dirige a más que un epitafio de todo el mar de piedra.

«E. Jaeger. Esperanza de la Humanidad.»

Siempre ha sabido el peso que cargaban esas palabras, de las que ahora conoce forma y tacto en la roca helada por la humedad. Hasta que Hanji o Armin no la arrastran de vuelta a los cuarteles para que coma y duerma, está allí a todas horas tratando de buscarle sentido a esas letras, a la creciente hierba que tiene bajo los pies. Razones, excusas, culpas; cualquier cosa mejor que la impotencia clavada en su pecho que pronto empezaría a infectarse. No sabe cuántos días han pasado desde aquel momento, pero sabe que nunca serán los suficientes. El tiempo se acabó con él y ninguna de sus promesas pudo salvarlo.

—Las flores deberían echar raíces en esta tierra, no tú.

Oyó los pasos a su espalda junto a la muleta, pero la grave y familiar voz le da más razones para no girarse. De hecho, quizá si lo hiciera su visión volvería a tildarse de rojo sangriento y no podría evitar el impulso de matarle con sus propias manos. La tentación es fuerte, aunque sabe que ni siquiera tiene ya en su poder la energía para eso. En realidad, no sabe por qué ni para qué le queda energía. Nada merece la pena como para usarla, mucho menos otra pelea que no le devolvería lo que había perdido.

—Ya no eres mi superior. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablarme?

**_lejos de todo lo que quiero,_ **

No se mueve del sitio, pero puede ver a Levi de reojo acercándose a su altura, a una distancia prudencial, seguramente recordando lo que Mikasa le hizo la última vez que estuvieron a menos de diez metros cada uno. También es porque la lápida de Erwin está al lado de la de Eren, algo que ni ella ni Levi han mencionado, pero que a ambos les molesta. Ambos son héroes de guerra, aunque Eren sea el único enterrado en ese cementerio. Levi tiene el jarrón con las cenizas de Erwin en su casa, como todos y cada uno de los seres queridos de los nombres de las lápidas. Cada vez que a Mikasa la asalta el pensamiento de lo patético que es no poder abandonar un puñado de polvo, recuerda su comportamiento cuando exigió que Eren fuera enterrado. Necesitaba un lugar que visitar, un lugar al que volver. Tan solo días después de tenerlo – si es que a eso se le puede llamar tener – el vacío en sus manos pesa tanto que sabe que su bufanda no podrá llenarlo nunca más.

—Soy el único que entiende por lo que estás pasando.

Si Mikasa pudiera reírse sin que esa risa sonara horrible o desesperada, lo haría.

—¿Es que piensas que me voy a clavar una espada en el estómago? ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí?

—Sí —Levi dice rotundamente—. Así es como perder a alguien se siente para todos, pero el mundo de la gente normal no se limita a una sola persona. Sola, no lo lograrás.

—¿Cómo puedes venir a decirme esto cuando mataste a los dos?

El silencio que sigue a su pregunta no es de arrepentimiento. Mikasa por fin se gira, tan solo para clavarle una mirada con la que no tendría que decir nada más. Levi tiene el mismo aspecto que el día después de la última batalla, pero los moratones en su cuello son mucho más llamativos a pesar de que su piel no es del todo pálida, un contraste con su traje negro de civil que el pañuelo no oculta. Tras la lucha contra Annie tiempo atrás y ahora contra Zeke, su pierna quedó herida de forma irreversible y Mikasa no dudó en aprovechar su dolor y falta de fuerzas para atacarle por la muerte de Eren en cuanto volvieron a los cuarteles. No recuerda mucho de aquel agresivo colapso emocional, tan solo que Levi apenas se defendió, pero todavía no tiene claro si fue porque no pudo o porque sabía que de estar en el lugar de Mikasa él habría hecho lo mismo.

—Por razones contrarias —Levi responde con calma en la voz, pero baja la vista de su antigua subordinada al ramo de flores silvestres que tiene en la mano y en el que Mikasa no se había fijado todavía. Mientras separa un puñado de ellas, entre violetas y nomeolvides, sigue hablando—. Salvé a los dos de sí mismos, pero la diferencia es que Erwin era la clave de nuestra victoria y Eren dejó de serlo en el momento en el que perdió el control y estuvo a punto de matar a todo ser viviente en el campo de batalla. Sasha no ha sobrevivido. Jean aún está en cama y no va a recuperarse.

**_ya no lucho por nombres_ **

Mikasa traga saliva al alejarse de los últimos momentos de Eren y recordar el destrozado cuerpo de Jean, y cómo no quedó apenas nada de Sasha. En un movimiento que apenas es voluntario, niega con la cabeza, pensando en lo mucho que necesita tiempo. La herida aún sangra; no está preparada para oír nada parecido a una verdad que debería ir sobre la cicatriz.

—No fue su culpa.

—No en ese momento, no —Levi habla como quien ha estado planeando una conversación en su cabeza durante horas. Si tan solo mostrara más agresividad, más rabia por lo ocurrido, como ella, quizá Mikasa creería que sus palabras no son solo un discurso—. Pero llegar hasta ese punto fue voluntario. Eren construyó su moral basándose solo en el odio y la venganza, y nadie le paró los pies. Armin fue el único que le avisó y su respuesta fue abandonarle con la culpa.

—¿Culpa?

Mikasa cuestiona con el ceño fruncido mientras Levi tardar en contestar al dejar uno de los ramos bajo la lápida de Erwin. No se entretiene, no muestra nada más de lo que quiere mostrar, pero es frialdad y deber lo que marca sus pocos pasos hacia la tumba de Eren para dejar el segundo ramo en el suelo. Debido a la niebla, la humedad y la ausencia de sol esa mañana gris, las flores recién arrancadas parecen completamente muertas y sin color. Ni siquiera la bufanda llena de remiendos e hilos de Mikasa conserva el rojo que todavía debería mantener, y por un momento, se pregunta si todo lo que está viendo es real siquiera u otra consecuencia más de perder a la persona que le estaba iluminando el camino.

Levi no retrocede después de volver a erguirse, y Mikasa no consigue entender qué le mueve a aproximarse tanto a quien ha asesinado y a quien puede también vengarse de sus crímenes.

**_ni me interesa la sangre de estas bestias._ **

—Sabes perfectamente que Armin ha estado sufriendo desde le salvasteis la vida.

—Tú fuiste quien eligió salvarle —Mikasa contesta empezando a sentir una aspereza por toda su boca, su lengua, su garganta—. Es mejor sufrir que estar muerto.

—¿Seguro? —Levi cuestiona, sin ladear la cabeza sino manteniendo la intensa mirada. Más que una pregunta, es un desafío—. Forzasteis mi mano, aunque eso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Mikasa intenta replicar enseguida, pero se da cuenta de que los nervios la han traicionado. No es por su parte de culpa en aquella decisión que acabó matando al Comandante, sino la duda de si después de todo no merecería la pena. Si Armin no podía realmente cargar con el peso de lo que significaba estar vivo ahora.

Cuando consigue tragar saliva, siente que se trata de más veneno que de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿De qué, Levi? ¿Te diste cuenta de que no te importa nadie, ni siquiera el que despertó tu poder?

Levi no ignora su pregunta, pero contesta como si no hubiera oído la acusación y la llamada de asesino. Sin embargo, baja la vista hasta su mano libre, y Mikasa reconoce el extraño gesto como uno que ella misma ha hecho incontables veces; no encontró sangre tampoco, pero sus dedos quemaban con la ausencia.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nunca que me importara Armin o cualquiera de vosotros más que Erwin.

Mikasa vuelve a subir la mirada, aunque Levi sigue fijándose en sus propias manos. No lo entiende. No es capaz de entenderlo. Levi dice que son iguales, pero ella nunca sería capaz de dejar morir a Eren bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se supone que lo que más les caracteriza, por encima de la fuerza y la lealtad, es la protección de la persona que significa «hogar».

**_también a mí me espera el camino del polvo_ **

Levi ignora completamente la pregunta y la duda en sus ojos cuando por fin vuelve a mirarla. Mikasa no reconoce nada suyo en los ajenos, ni siquiera el brillo de seguridad. Quizá son los años de diferencia, quizá sus circunstancias, pero no entiende cómo la muerte podría significar protección.

—La única verdad es que Eren se convirtió en el genocida que todos pensaban que Erwin era —Levi continúa por fin, y por fin, Mikasa comprende y se enfurece sin necesidad de que siga explicando su decisión—. Eren se libró de todo ese peso porque alguien más llevaba la carga públicamente. Tenías derecho a protegerlo, pero no a apoyarlo en el camino que eligió.

Una chispa de rabia. Se trata otra vez de la sensación de fuego bajo su piel, reavivado con unas pocas palabras. Son sus pulsaciones cada vez más rápidas y la sangre viajando hasta sus ojos, más entrecerrados, más pequeños, y el que absolutamente nada a su alrededor tenga color porque ese día el sol no ha salido y nunca lo hará.

—No pongas excusas para un asesinato.

—No lo hago. Que estuviera siguiendo órdenes no borra el nombre de lo que hice por deber y de lo que no hice por sentimientos. Solo quiero que recuerdes que desde el primer día mi deber era parar a Eren si se le iba de las manos.

No sabe cuál es el detonante en medio de una frase tan calmada, pero Mikasa arranca la muleta del brazo de Levi y le empuja al mismo tiempo sin darle oportunidad a decir más. Está en el suelo, pero está ganando. Mikasa siente la neblina de la duda llenarle los pulmones y los ojos, y por más arriba que esté de la tierra, se ahoga. Levi suelta un quejido ante el golpe contra el suelo, una muestra más de que aunque solo hayan pasado días del combate, nunca volverá a hacerlo. Mikasa siente una extraña envidia – Levi ha cumplido su promesa matando al Titán Bestia, después de todo, y no hace falta que siga luchando.

Al mismo tiempo, es aterrador.

—¿De qué te diste cuenta? —Mikasa alza la voz hasta el punto en el que le quema la garganta por todos los días sin hablar, y sigue a Levi en la caída para sujetarle bruscamente del cuello de la camisa. Su expresión y su estancia le parecen increíblemente vulnerables y no quiere pensar en que es como un espejo—. Vamos, escúpelo.

**_y un entierro sin hilos rojos,_ **

Es la ira lo único que la hace actuar, más aún por la terrible ironía de entender por completo a Eren después de que haya desaparecido.

Su efímera reflexión la distrae por completo y Levi aprovecha para recuperar la muleta y golpearle las piernas con ella en un movimiento rápido y limpio. Un segundo después, la espalda de Mikasa choca con la tierra y Levi está de pie sobre ella, colocándole la punta de la madera en el pecho en un gesto amenazador.

—De que todos somos traidores —Levi contesta, jadeando ligeramente. El cansancio cubre su voz por completo—. Tú traicionaste al Comandante y yo a la Humanidad.

Por unos segundos, reina un silencio tan sepulcral que no parece real. No se oyen pájaros, ni el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, ni el sonido lejano que debería llegar de la ciudad. Solo existen un par de respiraciones agitadas sobre las que cae el peso de estar vivos.

Retirándose, Levi aparta la muleta de su cuello y retrocede unos pasos por seguridad para acabar apoyado en la lápida de Erwin, con las flores a sus pies y un gesto de dolor clavado en el rostro. No apoya la pierna derecha. Mikasa se reincorpora, despacio, preguntándose cómo la hierba está tan fresca sin estar fría, y cómo todo sigue su curso sin un latido menos. Desearía seguir negándose a escuchar todo lo que dice Levi, pero por él habla la voz de la experiencia y Mikasa ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas como para seguir tapándose los ojos voluntariamente.

Recuerda que tras la muerte de Erwin, Levi no volvió a maltratar ni a insultar a Eren. Eren se lo había comentado alguna vez entre confusión y alivio, un simple resquicio de su admiración pasada, pero Mikasa sabía mejor que nadie distinguir amabilidad de antipatía. A Levi simplemente no le importaba más que el eco de una última promesa y redirigió su frustración hacia dentro. Siempre ha dado la impresión de ser más joven de lo que en realidad es, pero ahora que puede observarlo con atención por primera vez en meses, descansando de su propio cuerpo en una roca desde hace cinco lúgubres veranos, tan solo parece que haya envejecido varios años de golpe. Lleva puesta la clase de experiencia que no se aprende por años, sino por batallas perdidas.

**_sin luz de luna_ **

Cuando Mikasa se levanta, no se atreve a romper la falta de ruido por miedo a admitir todo lo que teme. Que le importara más Eren nunca significó para ella que la Humanidad tendría que sufrir, y sin embargo, Levi tiene razón. Ambos construyeron el sentido de sus vidas sobre la lealtad a una persona, pero acabaron cruzando extremos tan grandes que solo ellos mismos pudieron justificar sus acciones. Nadie les cree ni perdona, aunque nadie tiene por qué hacerlo. De héroes de guerra a traidores no hay un paso tan grande.

Levi parece volver de dondequiera que hubiera ido, pero su mirada turbia debe de ser un reflejo de la de Mikasa, la cual ignora deliberadamente para insistir en su postura:

—A veces me pregunto si habría cambiado algo si hubiera intentado congeniar contigo cuando supe quién eras. Cuando luchamos juntos aquel día en la caverna, contra Kenny y la policía, pensé que incluso hacíamos un extraño buen equipo, pero el problema es que somos demasiado parecidos —Entonces se detiene, moviendo la mandíbula mientras decide qué es necesario decir—. Ese día, el que yo creía mi único familiar vivo murió porque fuimos a salvar a Eren. Le protegí más de lo que debería haber hecho, fueran órdenes o no. Antes era un crío ingenuo con buen corazón, pero ahora era solo un adulto consumido por la ira.

Muy en el fondo, Mikasa también quiere decir que hicieron un buen equipo.

—Eren te admiraba —dice en su lugar, intentando reprochar, pero ya no reconoce a qué ha quedado reducida su voz.

—Eren me admiraba hasta que ya no le serví de utilidad. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo obsesionado que estaba con su objetivo. Cuando nos enteramos de que los titanes eran personas como nosotros convertidas contra su voluntad, no reaccionó —Levi se detiene durante unos segundos, un eco de la misma incredulidad que sintió en aquel momento de revelación y de culpa, e inspira airadamente—. Le dio igual, Mikasa.

Mikasa levanta la vista del suelo de golpe, haciendo que su cabello, ahora largo, se mueva con la ráfaga artificial. La cicatriz en su mejilla, a pesar del paso de los años, es tan visible como siempre.

—No puedes decirme que no entiendes la venganza. ¿Acaso tú no querías que dejaran de matarnos?

—Sé separar mi rabia de la realidad.

—Pero no a Erwin.

El instante en el que vuelven a mirarse fijamente es enfermizo. Es un recordatorio y una prueba, la pregunta eterna de cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes de todo. Quizá, si no hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en mirarse a los mismos ojos grises sin tanto odio de por medio. Quizá, si no hubieran rechazado el concepto de familia en cuanto la perdieron por primera vez.

**_como solemos volver los niños en guerra._ **

—No eres la más indicada para decir eso —Levi contesta lentamente.

—Tú tampoco —responde Mikasa. Por primera vez, no habla con desaprobación ni intenta hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Es mi culpa que no podamos ganar esta guerra, pero no me arrepiento.

—Te odiaría aún más si lo hicieras.

Levi se queda quieto, mirándola con los ojos más abiertos. Ante la falta de respuesta, Mikasa decide explicarse y con ello rendirse. Nadie va a oírles. Nadie, nunca más, va a creer sus palabras y sus juramentos.

—Al fin y al cabo, mi objetivo tampoco fue nunca la humanidad. Solo intentaba convencerme a mí y a los demás.

Siente que ha pronunciado las palabras de una tregua, porque el aire entre ellos no parece tan frío de golpe. Ninguno muestra una expresión más amable, pero no hace falta que digan en voz alta que el pasado, pasado es, y ninguno de los dos podría cambiarlo.

—Supongo que este es el precio que tenemos que pagar por nuestro egoísmo —Levi responde con una sinceridad creíble. Que también se encuentra solo no es una sorpresa para nadie.

De algún modo, Mikasa quiere seguir mostrando la misma actitud de enfado aunque no le queden apenas energías para ello. Está segura de que se trata de miedo a lo que quede tras esa capa de emociones por la aflicción, pero no puede evitar querer guardar esa idea intacta y verdadera. Las dudas le corroen y decide mirar hacia las copas de los árboles sin realmente ver.

Su voz suena a grietas.

—Lo único que puedo pensar es... Eren sí tenía derecho a la rabia después de todo lo que nos han hecho los titanes.

—Olvida por un momento lo que utilizara para justificarse. ¿Nunca has pensado que es posible que solo quedemos dos personas del clan de los Ackerman porque alguien nos juzgó a todos por igual injustamente?

Mikasa no responde. No le podría importar menos su clan en esos momentos; se pregunta si alguna vez le importará algo más siquiera. Si puede hablar con Levi olvidando lo que ha hecho, quizá ya ha dejado de importarle todo.

**_no queda nada aquí_ **

—Sé que estás asustada —Levi dice en voz baja, y Mikasa se gira hacia él con agresividad en los ojos. Levi sigue sin inmutarse, apoyado en la lápida, como ante la violencia de cualquiera que no sea él mismo—. Pero también tenemos que hablar de esto, Mikasa. Existes después de que él ya no lo haga.

Mikasa se aparta el pelo del rostro con un ademán nervioso, aunque las manos dejaran de temblarle horas atrás. La segunda cosa que ya no le importa es que le vea así.

—A lo mejor somos monstruos también. Hemos puesto dos almas por encima de la de todas las personas entre estos muros. Lo que hacemos no es normal —e inspira, ahogándose ante la magnitud de cada una de sus decisiones—. ¿Cómo es que no estamos pudriéndonos en un calabozo?

—Somos armas.

Por primera vez, Mikasa se da cuenta de la tensión en los hombros de Levi y de la forma en la que toquetea nerviosamente la muleta con el pulgar, que le demuestra que su respuesta no es una simple afirmación de esas sospechas. No; Levi se ha estado considerando un arma desde hace años porque contadas personas le trataban de otra forma.

—Las armas no piensan, no sienten y no cometen errores —Levi sigue hablando tras su sorpresa—. La opinión pública te protegerá. Si no, hablaré con la Reina Historia para que lo haga ella.

El cambio de tema deja confusa a Mikasa y lo vuelve a mirar directamente, con una réplica de su ceño fruncido. Ya no sabe cuál es el objetivo oculto de esa visita.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—La gente solo necesita a una persona a la que odiar.

Parece sincero. Parece sincero, y es la primera vez que se acerca a ella después de que Mikasa solo le tratara como un rival más. Aún así, un suspiro escapa sus labios. No reconoce si es resignación o incredulidad porque identificar lo que siente en esos momentos no es fácil.

**_que pueda mentirme_ **

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿importa que compartamos sangre?

—Que importe o no es decisión nuestra —Levi parece más centrado en darle vueltas al colgante que ha sacado del bolsillo y que ahora tiene en una mano que en la conversación—. La posibilidad de hacer algo con ello está ahí. He venido porque sentimos las cosas de forma muy parecida, incluida la culpa. No puedo hacer mucho más por nadie sin pierna ni objetivos.

Mikasa no responde, pero el silencio es lo que menos perdona. Si aparta la culpa de su camino, se encontrará con el cúmulo de recuerdos que no están bañados de colores y luz por echar de menos a Eren, por no salvarle de la espada. Se encontrará con que Eren hablaba y se comportaba más y más como su padre, exactamente como en un mal sueño.

—Puedes hablar —Levi ofrece por segunda vez, en una voz suave que nunca ha escuchado salir de él.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la muy ligera humedad en una de sus mejillas, y rápidamente se la limpia con la manga y se tapa los ojos con la mano, agachando la cabeza, y apretando tanto los dientes que piensa que se los va a romper.

—Nunca había sentido tanta ira —dice a duras penas a través de la quemazón en su garganta—. Como si todo estuviera en llamas y estar delante de esta lápida fuera lo único que me protegiera. ¿Por qué? —Insiste, sin moverse—. ¿Por qué debería hablarte de ello?

**_pero dame fuerzas esta noche,_ **

—No podemos volver atrás —Levi reconoce con lentitud razonada—. Pero no haré como el resto y te diré que has sobrevivido como si fuera algo bueno después de perderle.

—No quiero pagar por esto.

—Hemos matado a inocentes. La soledad es el precio más bajo de la guerra. Por eso nunca se acabará, no dentro de ti —Levi aplasta con una pequeña descarga de rabia una de las flores que acaba de dejar, clavándola en el suelo—. Por eso tienes que aferrarte a lo que quieres hasta que tengas que destruirlo.

Mikasa se lleva la otra mano al rostro y coge aire detrás de ambas. Las aparta solo segundos después, cuando va a soltar el aire, y alza la cabeza al cielo nublado desde hace días. El mundo ni siquiera les tiene respeto para llover tras llevarse a alguien.

—¿Entonces qué hago ahora? —pregunta al vacío.

—Mantener viva la parte de él que queda en ti. La que has hecho tuya a lo largo de los años. Ahí es donde por mucho que necesites arrancártela algunos días, no desaparecerá, pero te será de ayuda para cumplir las promesas que te queden.

—¿Crees que sirven las que me hice a mí misma?

**_dime que todo va a ir bien_ **

—Creo que eres la única Ackerman que tiene el espíritu para hacerlo.

Aferrarse es su cobardía.

Levi le pone la mano en el hombro cuando se acerca, algo rígido y frágil y familiar, y Mikasa devuelve el gesto con las puntas de los dedos porque entienden que los perdones entre ellos serían contrarias a sí mismos.

Sí deja, sin embargo, una disculpa enrollada en la piedra que representa a quien durante tantos años ha adorado.

Los dos saben que algunas cosas no pueden superarse aunque las promesas estén cumplidas, incluso si te enfrentas al final del mundo. Levi se queda retirando las flores muertas bajo la lápida, con una pierna anclada al lugar, cicatrices de envidia y un collar esmeralda en el puño; Mikasa sale del cementerio, con el pecho vacío, recuerdos de sangre en las manos, y sin bufanda escarlata en el cuello, antes caminando, ahora huyendo de la eternidad de las piedras y de su propia piel porque los cuerpos —

los cuerpos no son importantes.

**_a este lado de las tumbas._ **

 


End file.
